1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. The present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device means a device, a circuit, an element, and the like that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. An example of the semiconductor device is a semiconductor element such as a transistor or a diode. Another example of the semiconductor device is a circuit including a semiconductor element. Another example of the semiconductor device is a device provided with a circuit including a semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device serving as a power supply circuit outputs different power supply voltages. A power supply circuit which outputs a power supply voltage to an active matrix display device outputs different power supply voltages to a driver circuit for driving a data line and a driver circuit for controlling a scan line, for example.
In a power supply circuit in Patent Document 1, for example, voltages input from an analog multiplexer and a sample-and-hold circuit are calculated using a voltage arithmetic circuit, and input and output of applied voltage are controlled.
For example, a power supply circuit in Patent Document 2 supplies a voltage output from a direct current voltage conversion circuit and a voltage output from a stabilized power supply circuit to each driver circuit as a power supply voltage. As the stabilized power supply circuit, a switching regulator or a linear regulator is used.